


Silver Daggers, With A little Bit Of Blessings.

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magical stuffs, Monsters, Occasional violence, So many myths references, Some will be mentioned, There are soo many characters that will appear in this story, They're like hunters, alternative universe, mythical beasts, so many will die too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Humans aren't the only things that are roaming around the world.and if you believe so too, then you are mistaken.





	Silver Daggers, With A little Bit Of Blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical errors!

Park Jisung was abandoned, left alone by his long forgotten parents he couldn't even remember, at the tender age of 7 on the outside world, full of Uncertainty for young child such as him to wonder around aimlessly.

 

He couldn't be bothered by the confused looks thrown at him by so many people, passing by his small figure stumbling around the streets looking around for comfort in the wide open area that is giving hik anxiety, he keep moving his little feet on the wet stained road after a hard downpour, Droplets of drizzle still occurring on the dull Grey skies.

 

Jisung walks around the sidewalks, occasionally bumping into elderly passersby mumbling a soft apology, as he saw a shimmering light in a distance catching his attention, he hurried his movements seemingly enchanted by the glow, upon reaching to the source of light he stopped by infront of a Diner, its red exterior walls and glowing lights catching his attention sending out a sense of warmth and safety for him.

 

As he tried to walked into a diner, he could feel a strong grip around his collars, he falls back into the ground with a loud thud, jisung grunted softly, getting himself up and looked up behind him to see the culprit behind his embarrassing fall, only to see a very, tall person, wearing a blue apron around his waist while holding a small pamphlet.

 

"excuse me child, are you lost? Do you have any idea where are you going into?" the man said, with rather an irritated voice and a look of aggravation, eyeing the child from head to toe.

 

Jisung was so confused on why was the man being oddly rude to him, however he just blinked, having unable to voice out his words properly, he shook his head and tried to make his entrance to the diner 

 

The man grunted, loud enough for so many people to hear he assume, yanking Jisung by the hand this time pulling him back with much more hostility 

 

"look child, you can't come in here looking like some misguided juvenile!, go home! You're displeasing the customers" the man said furrowing his eyebrow, pushing Jisung in unnecessary force.

 

Jisung felt a tear streaming down his cheeks, the urge to cry out and call out for his mom is strong, but remembering his circumstances, he just stood there, like a duckling floating alone on the pond aware that he's not wanted, even by his own family. 

 

Just as Jisung is about to walk away, another shorter man walked out the bright red diner door, eyes filled with resentment towards the other man, the short male took of his hat and glasses, holding the rude man by the neck, Jisung wasn't sure but he saw a bit of glimpse that the short man's eyes was slowly shining into a shade of blue.

 

The previous man gasped, stood still dropping his Pamphlet, hands dangling around like a lifeless puppet, the man mouth was slightly agape, in a moment he was in what looked like pure shock, and in a blink the man collected himself again, unties his apron and walked away from the diner into the crowd. 

 

Jisung is confused, and still tear drenched without him acknowledging

 

"little one, whats your name?" the short man kneeled down to Jisung's level of eyesight, smiling really warmly while wearing his glasses again.

 

"j-....j-.... Jisung" Jisung said weakly, as if he has been drained out by the small unfortunate event he had experienced

 

"Jisung, that's such a lovely name, where are your parents dear?" the man continues on, the smile didn't fade not even a small change.

 

"i....... Have no... Idea" Jisung muttered, but good enough to be heard, he then lets himself lose, letting his tears and emotions take the better of him.

 

"oh my dear don't cry don't cry, would you like to come home with me?" the man wipes Jisung's eyes gently, caressing the younger's hair, earning a shaky nod from the later.

 

"Good, my name is Taeil by the way, nice to meet you little one." The man introduced himself, getting himself back up to a standing position holding Jisung's fragile small hands.

 

Together they walked away from the diner, taeil opening his bright colorful purple umbrella, which happens to be Jisung's favorite color in the world. 

 

Not long after they walked away, Jisung could hear a loud tire screeching, with the crowd panicking and frantically running around, he tried to turn and peek whats going on, but taeil firmly holds his hands "do not look, little one, ignore it."

 

And so he does.

 

 × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + ×

 

Jisung was bought into Taeil's residence later that day, Taeil's house is so huge, as if jt was a real life mansion Jisung always seen on storybooks and cartoons he used to read and watch, the garden of flowers that has been fresh showered by the rain and the smell of grass being drenched in rainwater flaring up his nose.

 

Taeil lead the younger into his house large front porch, pretty Metalic tea chairs assembled accordingly alongside with their cushion companions, Taeil closes his umbrella and proceeds to open the front door, calling out for Jisung who's mesmerized by a Rare Blue chrysanthemum.

 

Upon walking in, Jisung scanned the older's residence carefully, the place looks very  _vintage_ and  _old fashioned_ than what he expected, the interiors mostly either brown or black, save for the white stairs leading to the second floor.

 

"make yourself at home! You're free to walk around and explore, ill be back to you, just gotta talk to someone first" taeil warmly grinned, hanging his coat and hat on the rack while He excuses himself to the left hallway from the entrance.

 

Jisung was astonished, by the looks and everything about the house, he took off his shoes and carefully makes his way upfront to the main living room of the house, being aslo welcomed by a large Brown cat sitting and purring on the sofa, Jisung smiles widely petting the cat.

 

The cat purred even louder, the thick fur of the animal makes Jisung's hand feel warm and comfy, just like he wanted originally.

 

 _"its just a boy, doyoung, he doesn't bring any harm"_ jisung hears from a distance, recognizing it as taeil 's voice Jisung curiously followed the voices that is having a conversation not far from where he is. 

 

_"for the love of Medusa's head, why would you bring an outsider just like that!"_

" _doyoung calm yourself please, that child was almost devoured if i hadn't step in!"_

_"devoured??.. Taeil you said you just went to a diner.."_

_"yes, a diner, but those things are everywhere nonetheless, this one, a mere ghoul was disguising itself as a human"_

_"ghouls don't devour living being, taeil."_

_"he could've killed him and eat him later, doyoung."_

_"and you used your rune powers out on the open where everyone can see?"_

_"do not worry, i was just commanding the vile being to take its own life, nothing more."_

_"the boy?"_

_"he didn't see a thing, i suppose"_

" _fine, let me meet the boy."_

 

Jisung's eyes widens, he retracted his hands from the walls and stepped back, confused and scared hearing taeil's conversation with he thinks is another occupant of the house, he got stumbled by the big brown cat, emitting a loud gasp. 

 

Taeil quickly storms out of the room, Alarmed and holding a pair of switch blade ready to combat anything in sight as if somebody has broken in to his precious and treasured home, only to realize it was Jisung, he took a breathe of relief. 

 

"doyoung, come here! Oh Jisung i want you to meet somebody!" taeil enthusiastically exclaimed, smiling very widely.

 

In a few seconds, a taller man with his slender figure and pale skin makes it appearance, his hair is jet black and he was wearing all black clothing, black hoodies, black jeans, and black socks.

 

Who's funeral he's attending?

 

"Greetings young one, I am Kim Doyoung, call me Doyoung for short, i am the one who's running this place, you will acknowledge and address me as such." The man, doyoung sternly announced, gazing down at Jisung, something about him makes Jisung feels so uneasy but he decided to let it pass.

 

"name, boy." doyoung stayed still on his position, hands behind his back eyes not moving away from Jisung's sight.

 

"J..jisung...sir" Jisung meekly answered and looked down, trying to respect the man as if he stares at him for too long holes will start forming on his forehead.

 

"Jisung? What a gentle name for such well mannered boy." doyoung finishes off, going closer to Jisung patting the boy's head softly, cracking into a smile

 

"i believe if taeil has taken you in, i have no choice to treat you as my own too" the older uttered before stopping his actions and walking back to where he came from "make yourself at home." he says before completely disappearing from Jisung's vision.

 

Taeil rolled his eyes and reaches out for Jisung's hands, caressing it again as lovingly as before once Jisung handed out his hands over "nice introduction, what are you, Christian Grey?" Taeil mockingly joked, taking Jisung upstairs

 

"don't worry about Doyoung, he just hates the idea of having someone else in the house" Taeil lead Jisung into the bathroom, which smells like pure vanilla, one of Jisung's favorite scents.

 

"now you go wash yourself up, I'll ready your clothes in the room 4 doors away from this bathroom, after that we shall have dinner!" taeil happily but calmly taps Jisung's shoulder Giving the boy a clean towel "i'm sure you can figure out the tub, see you later" taeil then walked out of the room, closing the door

 

Leaving Jisung and his thoughts alone. 

 

Jisung turns on the tap and gets into the tub slowly, and makes himself comfortable in there. 

 

' **warm water'** jisung thought to himself after making contact with the water and took a breathe of relief.

 

Jisung is glad that someone as kind as Doyoung and Taeil accepted him into their own home, however a few thoughts itself still lingers on the back of his head, and he couldn't get rid of it, it feels like something being stuck on a ground, but cannot be removed. 

 

_What did taeil do to that man?_

_Why did his eyes start to glow?_

_The hell is ghouls..?_

_Devour him?_

_Rune powers?_

 

So many questions, yet he decided to think about it later and just let himself soak on thr warm water.

 

 × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + ×

 

Dinner was delicious, Jisung doesn't remember when was the last time he had such luxurious dinner with his own family, but he doesn't wanna think about that anymore in fact he doesn't harbor negative feelings despite what just he gone through 

 

Abandonment. 

 

Every person should atleast feel despair and sorrowful feelings when they're being abandoned, Jisung, did not. 

 

He didn't even remember how did his parents abandoned him, it felt like a flash, its like he was just there already, being dropped down from the sky, is it bad that he doesn't even recall what was his memories was with his mother and father? 

 

He discarded his thoughts and gets on the giant bed, thrice his size since taeil told him earlier he ans doyoung never thought about having someone as small as him as a guest, taeil was kind enough to lend Jisung a pair of his teddy bears to make him feel even more comfortable and safe.

 

Jisung pulled the big blanket with much effort, after awhile of unfolding the thick materials he finally covered himself in The Lavender scented blankets, turning off the lights and rubbing his eyes gently, slowly falling asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a loud crash, Jisung wasn't sure if taeil or doyoung hears it, but he hears it clear enough to awaken him from his slumber, he looked at the far away clock and struggled to read the time, he decided to get off the bed and take a closer look. 

 

 _02:30AM_  

 

Jisung minds raced after learning the time, his body tense, and sweat starting to build up on his body, the noises from downstairs are getting even more worse, he could hear low inaudible voices he could not recognize. 

 

He finally braves himself and opened his bedroom door as quiet as possible, not wanting to make a creaking noise like he feared, the hallways are dark, and only small dim lights above the stairs is what keeping it from completely engulfed in darkness, the curtains are tightly shut around the windows, but the cold breeze still idle by the hallways.

 

Jisung took a small step, not daring to call out to anybody, as he is about to step down the stairs, the giant cat runs up the stairs in a distraught manner, running into the darkness.

 

Jisung take a deep breathe 

 

He slowly descend himself from the stairs, and what he noticed first is that taeil and doyoung  _sure_ loves keeping their home dimly lit and hard to navigate, especially with so many antique decoration they have around the house.

 

_**BANG!!!** _

 

The loud crashing noise is back that what got Jisung awaken, judging by the noise it came from the kitchen, maybe taeil is practicing his cooking? Silly thoughts, Jisung grabbed taeil's umbrella from the doorway and makes his way to the kitchen, through the house complicated halls

 

Jisung feels his body tensing up even more, having to closely approaching the kitchen, he hears rattling and grunting noises, he sneakily stepped in and turns on the light. 

 

There it was

 

Jisung's eyes went wide open, even more wide than before, body completely frozen, he gripped the umbrella tighter.

 

It was a thing, a giant thing, no

 

_Its a creature._

 

The creature is so big, the back of the creature looks so thin you can see the spine really clearly, the feet of the creature looks like it belonged to a horse, the arms are long and slender, connected to its giant claws but what's unsettling is, it has a reindeer's head, complete with its antlers.

 

Jisung stupidly enough, gasp, catching the creature's attention who was turning his back from him, its eyes were deep shade of green, mouth full of excess of drools.

 

_The creature, is obviously, hungry._

_And poor Jisung has to be there_

 

Jisung without second thoughts dropped the umbrella and dashes away from the scene, the creature roared very loudly, chasing Jisung away, each step of the way heavy and full of fearsome energy. 

 

Jisung couldn't even scream or look back, he runs his way to the front door, but of course its locked, he turned around in attempt to get into his room and get back to sleep out of desperation, hoping it is a terrible nightmare, 

 

It isnt. 

 

The creature spotted Jisung right away, Jisung finally screamed and make a run for it to the stairs, but sadly his legs was caught by the monster long limbs, Jisung tried to shake it off, but the creature's hold was strong, like a thousand ton of weight is put on his ankles.

 

Jisung begs the creature to let him go, holding on to his dear life by keeping his grip on the stairs, the creature didn't care, he forcefully removed Jisung, slamming the helpless boy against the wall.

 

Jisung coughed blood when he made contact with the floor, his body felt like it was hanging on a thread already, he could sense the monster coming to his frail body, he thinks this is it, this is how his life is gonna end.

 

"WENDIGO, TAEIL!" doyoung shouted from above, Jisung didn't know what happened, the last thing he saw was the creature is shrieking, and a loud blast took place, dust and small debris Starting to come down, even down to Jisung's dying self.

 

"JISUNG, JISUNG!" taeil frantically screamed and races down the stairs

 

the creature could still be heard, with a couple of more blasts from the distance 

 

Jisung slowly closes his eyes again, is this death?..

 

. 

. 

. 

.

"..... the boy?" doyoung dropped down, leaning against the wall exhausted after fighting off the creature, wendigo.

 

taeil shooked his head, tears Falling down his cheeks as he cradled Jisung 's fragile body "he's slipping away"

 

".... We need to end his suffering taeil." doyoung bitterly looked away unable to see his partner being broken hearted

 

Taeil then shook his head furiously, tears going down his cheeks faster hugging Jisung protectively

 

"taeil...."

 

"I'm not giving up on this boy, not like this." taeil shakily said, caressing Jisung's hair, taking deep breathes trying to hold his tears in

 

"you're gonna be real mad at me for this doyoung" he lamented, pulling down the sleeve of his Pyjamas, showing the rune symbol on his palms, he slowly and gently tightening his hold on Jisung's body.

 

Doyoung shaked his head disapprovingly, but he didn't stopped taeil from what he's doing, instead he sighed softly "if you think that's what's the best for the boy, it means we have made a deal with the gods, you know the price"

 

Taeil rocked his body back and forth while cradling Jisung and nods with a wretched expression "we will train him, we will guide him."

 

The rune on taeil's palm shined a bright light, it stretches out into a string, slowly making its way into Jisung's injured ankle, wrapping itself in the boy's ankles, the lights fades as time goes on, and the string that latches on to Jisung's ankle formed into a rune itself.

 

Doyoung got up from his position and went to taeil to give him a small kiss on the cheeks and wiped his remaining tears "yes, we will Train him, in other words my love, get some rest I'll clean the mess up."

 

Taeil smiles at doyoung before getting up, carrying Jisung with him upstairs.

 

 _tomorrow is going to be a long day_ doyoung thought. 

 

 × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + ×

 

" _Jisung, wake up! you're going to miss out training with Jeno and Jaemin and Mark!"_ Doyoung clamored vehemently from downstairs, the younger just groaned irritatedly and gets himself off from the comfort of his soft and warm bed, being welcomed by the cold breeze of wind that he loathed so much .

 

ever since the fateful night many years ago, jisung has to adjust to his new lifestyle, now being one kind with taeil and doyoung's extreme and demanding routine of tasks and almost impossible things a man can comprehend, jisung sure was complaining at first however that all changed when taeil explained to him on why he did not let the boy die.

 

 _"you're not like the others"_ he said

 

_"you're diffrent jisung, normal humans cannot see those creatures with their bare eyes, infact humans will be petrified if they took a small look , they will be too shaken to move, their hearts will beat faster than anything, and they will crumble."_

 

_dead, he meant to say humans will die out of fear if they ever see the creatures._

 

jisung tried his best to keep up with the trainings, at first year it was a living hell, doyoung did not go easy on him, the lessons on controling his newfound powers was too much he had almost killed the man due to the unstable source of energy jisung is showing, a miracle that the older managed to be alive.

 

_"focus jisung!"  doyoung angrily jabbed at the exhausted boy, panting on the opposite direction from him, skin covered in dirt and grass from the harsh trainings that been given by the older._

 

_"can we please take a break?" jisung cried out, finally giving out and dropped himself to the ground, breathe unsteady and eyes blurry, his head felt like it was gushing out blood, but the red liquid is not there, the massive headache he had to endure, as if it feels like its being pullled by a barbed wire, body pains as if he was being mauled by hungry lions._

 

_"hunters do not take a break jisung" doyoung voices out his annoyance at the younger, he formed a fist with his hands, the rune glow on his chest could be seen within his hoodies, he started to float off the ground a little, feets only a few inches away from the ground, his hair turning white, doyoung make his way to jisung on a rapid speed not giving the younger a time to react_

 

_jisung rolled away in reflect, and gathers himself to channel his powers, his rune itself started to glow, but the glow of his rune was dim, indicating that he still haven't master his own abilities, nonetheless jisung took a step back from doyoung who was rapidly lending him punches that he manage to block it all, with some punches manages to get into him_

 

_"you're still hesitating!" the older lend ina few kicks and uppercuts, sending the boy flying away on the air by a small distance enough not to everybody to see, jisung landed on his back as he coughed out violently._

 

_"i'm not!" jisung persistently yelled with anger, infact he really don't he just wasn't sure on how to utilize his powers, taeil keep telling him to let himself cool, do not be scared and embrace the rune's energy without hesitation, that's what he's been doing so why does the rune doesn't grant him his full potential strengh?_

 

_jisung lets his anger overwhelmed him, the rune symbol was like burning on his ankles , the glow on his rune was getting brighter and brighter ._

 

_too bright for doyoung to understand that something wrong is happening._

 

_doyoung quickly moves to jisung worried something might happened because the boy wasn't making any noise or sound, he patted jisung's shoulder warily trying to chack on the boy, he got taken aback when jisung's hand suddenly grabbed the older's hand._

 

_it happened like a millisecond, jisung flunged doyoung away with such incredible energy from his small body, doyoung impacted the fence of the backyard, dumbstrucked on how did jisung got the sudden extra boost of power_

 

_jisung's eyes was shinning violet, the surge of energy was strong enough that the birds that was looking over the scene got pushed away to god knows where, the surrounding objects and flowers around the said boy degenerated on a fast pace, having unable to withstood the energy wave._

 

_doyoung feels like he was being pressed against the fence, his chest tightens with force each second, like a tiicking bomb it could burst at any momment and it was getting harder to breathe for him, he tried to form a barrier via the rune powers but alas he could not even move his body not for a bit._

 

_as jisung went closer and closer to doyoung, the older screamed out of agony, alarming taeil who was in the kitchen, taeil who sees the scene unfolding before his very eyes upon walking into the backyard, activates his rune powers and dashed through jisung, blasting the boy by the push of his hands away with much struggle ._

 

_taeil retrieved doyoung's weak body and whispered a chant, closing his eyes while setting his fingers on the grounds, as if he was chanting a mantra, the winds started to howled on a very specific manner, leaves and flowers on the backyard begin to fly towards jisung who is trying to make his way back to taeil and doyoung._

 

_taeil opened his eyes, and his eyes irises turned blue while his hair started to motioned like it has been submerged on an ocean, his chants gets louder, jisung fell down to his knees, the horrible sensation of pains coming back to him, the smell of flowers was so strong it made his headache worse._

 

_and then he fainted, taeil stopped his chant, the wind back to its normal condition, the flowers all over jisung fly vanishes on the thin air like nothing has happened._

 

_doyoung notes himelf next time, after all this he should not have pushed the boy over his limit._

 

jisung vividly remembers the event, but he is aware that he almost brings danger to them all, after that day happens taeil ordered doyoung to be more sensible and careful, he aslo decided to think its best for jisung to have a training friends, good for taeil he knew his best friends Taeyong and Yuta would be kind to send out their little brothers in training, Jeno Jaemin and Mark.

 

jisung was so shy around them all when they first meet, Mark warmly greeted him like an older brother, while jeno and jaemin tried to put up a cold image at first, they dropped it instantly after the results of head smacking by mark, the oldest out of the four.

 

all of them trained every day of the year, with laughs, small conflicts and a round of duels to test which one of them has gained more stability of their powers, jisung envies jeno and jaemin, who surely is improving every week, mark convinces him that its alright to fall behind.

 

today is no diffrent, except now that doyoung and taeil is not all over their backs supervising them they can laze around for fun, they're all adults now and mark sweet talked his way through doyoung saying that he is responsible enough for the other 3 in the room, doyoung was skeptical judging mark has not fully gain upperhands of his powers yet like jeno and jaemin, but he agrees in the end.

 

"how is school going jisung" jaemin breaks the intense silence, while figthing jeno off, dodging his punches and rune abilities casually as if he is fighting a toddler for a bar of candy, jeno giggled and puts all of his strengh into his fist and aimed at jaemin, only to be blcoked again with small blows of wind blowing after the impact. 

 

"nothing much, stop talking to me  is catching up to you" jisung stares at the two older boys figthing testing their ablities, grabbing a few chips from the yellow bowl sitting next to him, a snack that mark bought before coming over. 

 

"oh? nothing much really? how about your crush with who is it again?" jaemin thinked for awhile, giving jeno a series of punches from his own, breaking the boy's barrier and ending it another hit, sending the brown haired other stumbled back, jeno scoffed and launches back at jaemin  with a jump, and a blow from above, jaemin clicked his tongue, sliding himself to the other way from jeno's landing spot 

 

"ita chenle you forgetful idiot" jeno laughs, activating his rune, the rune glowed like the usual way jisung knows, jeno's iris becomes emerald green, and he build up a small energy ball by his left hand, targetting jaemin, he threw the ball , jaemin catched off guard ducked down, making the ball to hit a tree.

 

"chenle is not my crush, and jeno you dumbass you just ruined taeil's favorite tree" jisung munched even more, attention diverted from the two's dramatic duel trying to hide his blush away, jaemin giggled at the younger antiques. 

 

"shut up" he continues, putting the bowl away, jaemin activated his own rune beacause jeno keeps blasting his energy balls away which begins to annoy him, jisung didn't bothered to make out of what jaemin is saying to jeno, all he knows is jeno bursted out laughing and a couple of strong punching noises is heard,

 

jisung studied mark, on the otherside of the field, he was using a bow practising his shooting, mark took a calm breathe, he closed his right eye keeping the left one open eyeing the target infront of him, with a single movement he pulled the trigger, shooting out the silver arrow, hitting the bullseye perfectly.

 

"amazing" jisung smiled and clapped at mark appreciatively standing right next to him, mark didn't say a word but realoding his weapon and snapped his fingers, his rune on the back of his neck shined for a slight, the arrow that was on the bullseye rotted away, before turning into dust guided by the wind

 

"aren't you gossiping with them two?" mark sarcastically asked, grinning while aiming his shot again, jisung rolled his eyes and folded his hands unamused "jeno is being too competitive and annoying" jisung yawned softlym covering his mouth, mark pulled the trigger again this time the arrow went through the target, mark snapped his fingers again, the arrow deteriorate on mid air and dusts away. 

 

"aren't they always like that" mark chuckles, reloading again, he shoots another one before handing jisung an axe, jisung looks confused at first but then he realize what is mark telling him to do, he sighed and relaxes his muscles, and activates his rune hoping for the best that he won't accidentally throw the axe away too hard and harming innocent bystander.

 

"i got this" jisung mumbled to himself, he steadies his position and stared at the target, simple one, its not going to be hard he thought, a straight swing would do it and set it clear to both taeil and doyoung atleast he is learning for today 

 

"go" mark said, he fired his arrow right away, jisung took a quick breathe, the time slowed down for seconds , he fixes his posture, holding the axe on his right hand in a proper way like mark had teached him many times before, he finally releases his breathe, the time flow has returned to normal, and he threw the axe with effort.

 

the axe spins through the air at amazing speed, racing with mark's arrow, both of the sharp object soared through the enormous backyard, like the wind has been cut open by the speed, jisung's axe is moving faster than mark's arrow, jisung is ready to claim his victory and rub it on the older's face but a turn of events happened.

 

mark's arrow soared faster, straight into the target, jisung's axe follow behind landing on the corner of the target, jisung groaned loudly while mark chuckled even more, changing his weapon into a traditional daggers, jisung raised his eyebrows "i thought you're good at firearms or ranged weapons only" he asks, grabbing another pair of axe.

 

"that's why its bad, you shouldn't stick to what you're only good at" mark said as in matter of factly, he uses his rune full power, his eyes turns into sapphire yellow, his bright brown hair darkens down, mark distanced himself away from their standing point, before throwing the dagger like a bullet, the dagger catches fire on the wind and burns the target when it made contact, mark grumbled and snapped his fingers again, putting out the fire. 

 

"wish i can do that" jisung watches the smoke died down from the target and looks back at mark "what was the reason that taeyong deemed you're not ready to the hunting grounds again?" he wondered, returning his focus on the burned out target, throwing his axe, this time hitting the right are, he did a small celebratory mumbling of yes.

 

"that, exactly that." mark stressfully took an arrow and throws it away, this time the arrow he threw formed an electric shock around the edges and got electrocuted to dusts, mark curses on words jisung can't understand and took a pair of regular cutting knives, throwing it around like everyday darts "exactly what?" 

 

"i cannot control the elements properly yet he's worried i hurt myself or something" mark returned to his normal state and grabbed his bow again, his tone seem a bit disappointed, the older shrugged and fires his arrows regularly, jisung eyes him while shuffling his hands through the table trying to find an appropriate weapon to throw

 

"but you're literally 20 mark" jisung blinked, confused at taeyong's morals and standards when it comes to hunting, taeil and doyoung send out jisung to hunt ghouls when he was 11, so he thinks itsa bit weird for taeyong to restrain mark from doing his duties , but he suppose everyone is diffrent and he did not judge his friend's older brother mind.

 

"i know, i should be going out there, and help other hunters clean out this corrupted city but i guess he thinks im not capable" mark sadly sighed and decides he has enough of arrow shooting, he puts down the bow and goes to grab his drink, wiping his sweat away and drying it on jisung's skin, making the younger squeal in disgust.

 

"nonsense, the mark lee i know is absolutely capable of everything" jisung joked, and laughed along with mark, throwing his last sets of knives to the target and take a drink too with mark, taking a seat down back to where jaemin and jeno is _still_ dueling on, both of the boys completely covered in sweat.

 

"alright alright boys thats enough its break time" mark ordered, jeno and jaemin immediately stopped on what they're doing and layed down on the grass, drinks passed over by jisung. 

 

"how is your school jisung, i didn't hear you earlier" mark teases on, jisung glared the older displeased with the question, fully aware jeno and jaemin is gonna pick on him again "there is nothing going on really" he plopped back into the chair, checking his phones if any of his freinds are looking for him, but to his not so surprised face, nobody did, maybe chenle who is sending him cute texts each hour that makes his heart melt. nobody needs to know that.

 

"lie! he has a crush on chenle!" jeno shouted from the grass, earning a hit from jaemin with his water bottle, jeno whined in returned kicking jaemin by the knees playfully. 

 

"don't listen to them" jisung warns mark who is just giggling, the older nodded and grab the chips jisung was eating, jisung put his phone away and wiped his sweat with fresh towel "well.....there is this one student" jisung mentions, putting the towel down, mark turn his head to the younger's face "what is it?"

 

"one week ago, we got a transfer student, her name is Hitomi,she's from japan" jisung awkwardly explains, looking back at jaeno and jaemin who now sits up with a serious expression, jisung rubbed his temple and leaned back fiddling his fingers "ever since she arrived a few numbers of students started to disappear" he says 

 

"and..?" mark muttered off

 

"One of our classmate, Chaewon believes hitomi is responsible" jaemin spoke up, drinking his water he threw the bottle away into the trashbin once it ran out and streches his back "Chaewon is a hunter too by the way" jaemin finishes off 

 

"how can you be so sure? like you're not pointing out random people just beacuse they're new right?" mark tries to joke it off he shuts himself back after seeing non of the 3 is laughing or grinning, he apologises before nudging jisung urging him to say more about the details and their suspicion over the japanese girl they're talking about. 

 

"the other day one of our classmate yuri was missing, the last person to saw her alive was Chaewon, chaewon saw yuri and hitomi stayed after school when everybody was already home" jisung explained the scenario, mark nods in acknowledgement before scratching his hair looking for a solution "you all gonna ambush her right away or?" 

 

"no stupid, but anyways..we don't know yet chaewon said we should corner her tomorrow, she said bring silver for just incase" jeno added, yawning loudly and stand up to take another drink from the cooler box opening a fresh soda gulping it down before sitting back to where he was 

 

jisung raises his eyebrows at jeno, jeno simply shrugged it off telling him that it was chaewon's idea, silvers are only meant to slay vampires and werewolfs as long as he remembers, thats what the textbooks doyoung gave him said  "a silver..? is she a vampire or what" jisung wonderingly stares 

 

"she speculated it, because apparently hitomi never brings mirrors with her or is barely seen going to the girls bathroom" jaemin added on, getting up and grabbing a towel and make his way to the house saying he wants a quick shower before, jeno catching up with him not long after leaving jisung with mark only.

 

mark decided that its best for them to wrap their training too, but before he gets inside he pats jisung head and smiles "if you are planning to take action with them both, be confident and don't hesitate when facing the creature,  ok?" mark assures jisung, jisung nodded and tell the older to go ahead and rest, because he still wanna practice.

 

after mark went in the house, jisung grabbed his phone and returned chenle's texts smiling to himself unknownly, he'd be doomed if jaemin and jeno knows they're right about his crush on the chinese boy he had been admiring from afar during his jumior years, chenle talked to him first and it felt like a dream, from then on, they've been going out for several times. 

 

jisung toss his phone away after replying to all of chenle's texts and get up from the chair  and walk back into the open wide field, he took the axes from the target and activated his runes, and focuses his mind.

 

_do not hesitate._

 

he took a throw

 

perfect shot.

 

 × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + ×

 

jisung just blankly stares at his notebook, fille dscribbles of words from today's class, he barely catched what was being thaught about but he writes it down anyway without problems, besides he don't wanna waste all of taeil and doyoung's money trying to get him in this school, he is very grateful they are working hard for him.

 

jisung got a text from jaemin earlier before second period started, he says that chaewon decided they all will confront hitomi later after school where she always oddly stays behind all the time, jisung wanna say no, but then he remebers that doyoung says hunters do not back out froma fight, any kind of fights, shall it be civil or physical.

 

he sipped his most favorite milk, banana milk, while waiting the bell to ring so he could go to the cafeteria right away and drown down the hunger he's feeling, silly jisung forgot to eat breakfast today, beacuse he overslept playing video games with jeno and mark, such bad influencers truly.

 

jisung's feet got nudged by the boy sitting next to him and jisung groaned at the action, kicking the boy's foot telling him to stop, the boy however kick back and laughs 

 

"yoo seonho, stop" jisung exhorted the boy, seonho who's smilling sneering at jisung, the taller then tiddy up his books up because the bell will probably rings in a few minutes, thanks to god jisung thought

 

"how's your relationship going with chenle" seonho teases, if jeno and jaemin haunting didn't drive him crazy, then seonho is always there making sure he is in hell with the constant teasing, especially talking about seonho who's chenle's partner on music class, which makes him automatically associated with him too

 

jisung is kind enough wanting to be friends with the taller boy, although he is a bit too loud and energetic to jisung's liking, both of them still decided to hang out together

 

"for the last time yoo, i am not dating him" jisung firmly stated, earning a sarcastic answer from the later

 

"oh sure, i am aslo sure you both doesn't kiss on locker room" seonho giggles, putting his heavy looking bag into his lap, the bell rings and the teacher finally dismiss the class.

 

jisung gathered his books and put them away into his own bag, before going out of the hot class rom with seonho towards the cafeteria and on the way there they spotted the mentioned boy, Zhong Chenle himself on the hallways 

 

"looks like your man is there" with that said, seonho sprinted his way to the cafeteria,leaving jisung with dumb stupid crush. 

 

"hi jisung" chenle happily greeted jisung smiling very widely, holding a few books "are you on your way to lunch?" chenle asks in a very soft tone, how can jisung resist to answer that? of course he said yes, so now both of them are heading to the cafeteria , the urge to hold the chunese boy hand is strong but he decided to be against it' 

 

jisung dropped his food tray with chenle on one of the tables, chenle pulled a book out from his bag, the book caught jisung's attention because of the color, the color of the book is velvet blue, with gold carvings on the edges of the book, chenle who notices about jisung admiration shows it to his face.

 

"do you like it? this is my grandfather's journal, he gave it to me" chenle said, holding the book with very much cautious before opening it and reading the contens of it carefully "this containts the stories of his adventures" 

 

a journal? now that is a very expensive looking journal,must be full of valueable stories and notes then.

 

"must be a very special journal" jisung smiles at chenle while still studying the book's appearance , something about the book makes jisung's skin felt like it crawling , or like an insect walking all over it, he doesn't know why but the book doesn't belong here, according to his guts.

 

"it is! the book is very special to him, he told me to keep it safe and don't anybody have it" chenle cheerily says, flipping the book pages while taking a bite from his pizza, jisung following by eating his sandwhiches

 

"there is something weird about it though i gotta admit...." chenle murmured, drinking his milk eyes still fixated on the book, face confused and full of questions.

 

"what is it?" jisung asks between his munching, gross, but he coudln't resist to ask the older.

 

"he...he keep mentioning this fella named edward, he meet this person during his trip to pennslyvania, he says his a thousand year old vampire or some short" chenle trailed off, flipping through another page

 

jisung stopped his movements, his mind went to a state of thinking, if he recollects correctly, taeil told him during his old bedtime stories that on his prime time with doyoung on their early hunter days, all vampire lords was killed and there was nothing left of them

 

chenle's grandfather must've been living on the early 19's right? taeil told jisung even before the current ongoing hunts, their ancestors from the 1800's has slain a dozens of vampire lords so they would not be able to raise terrors anymore, and if he remembers taeil aslo said only vampire lords that can live up to millenias

 

"jisung, you're spacing out" chenle poked jisung's hand gently, snapping jisung out of it, he muttered an apology to the older

 

"so what do you think, cool huh?" chenle smirked at his own grandfather's story, after closing up the book shoving it back to his bag, jisung feels nervous for some reason

 

"come on.. vampires, really? they're myths" jisung jokingly said, doyoung would beat his ass if he ever hear him saying that, but jisung said it as way to get chenle off the topic, not only about the vampire things, but aslo about the book, jisung is sure thats no ordinary book.

 

"hey! its cool you know" chenle pouted and threw a tissue on the younger's head, laughter coming out from both boys.

 

seonho dropped in and put his tray next to jisung without saying anything while grinning, jisung mentally curses beacuse he knows he is going to annoy them both

 

"hey lover boys" 

 

and he is correct.

 

"seonho, you and your appalling fragrances, good lord no wonder only we can stand being around you" chenle giggled, seonho lets out a dry ha-ha before eating his mashed potatoes

 

"what are you doing here" jisung nudged seonho's shoulder, cognizant that the boy's schedule is hectic this week, aside from attending the same class as chenle 

 

"what? can't i sit with my friends?" seonho dramatically puts his hands over his chest, acting like a hurt kitty with his sad face and pouty lips, jisung rolled his eyes "no"

 

"Mr.kim raised the quota for students to enter this year's music festival, that balding bitch" seonho said with such animosity, eyes still on his food "language" jisung glared at him, but in a non menacing way

 

"since when you care abou that" seonho adds, while he sneakily sneered.

 

chenle lets out a loud grumbling while throwing his head to the back "you don't need to remind of that" he whined with so much ill resting his head on the table pushing his tray away.

 

"explain" jisung kick chenle's feet under the table lightly enough to not hurt the older, chenle then kick his feet back, and lifted his head again "the quota for this year's requirement was atleast we can play 4 music, Kim raised the quota to 6 music, we just learn 3 music man we haven't even start on the 4th music" chenle lazily says, pulling out a couple of music sheet.

 

"if i know this will happen i should've backed out" chenle ruefully complains drinking his milk, throwing the box into the bin after he finishes it.

 

"told you this was a bad idea" seonho grunted after looking at the sheets. 

 

"it was your idea idiot" chenle jabbed back 

 

and from there, both seonho and chenle exchanges friendly insults, with occasional giigles from himself, jisung can't help but to see that chenle's book from earlier was glowing, the gold carvings was showing strange glows, diffrent than the runes.

 

"jisung help me!" chenle bursts jisung's bubbles of thoughts with seonho is taunting the older in the back.

 

"i shall take no participation in this" jisung simply said, chenle pouted even more, seonho laughed with such happiness on the back

 

"do you guys have classes later?" jisung asks, but he did not wanna ask that, no? it just come out of nowhere, chenle and seonho looked at him amidst their jokes and jabbing. 

 

"huh? oh, i'm gonna stay over time for violin, mom's violin got borrowed by my cousin" chenle replied looking at his clock, before turning his attention to the boy

 

"he wanna ask you out stupid!" seonho chirrped in

 

"seonho shut up!" 

 

"no"

 

jisung sighed in hopeless, its hard to have a normal conversation with them both especially if seonho keeps joking around even sometimes on serious situations. 

 

"nothing, nothing really" jisung mumbled, hoping either chenle or seonho is going to hear that.

 

back to the book. when chenle is not looking, jisung took a peak back at the book that is still glowing within chenle's bag ,the gold carvings light was rotating aroun the edges, as if it wants jisung to open the book, as if it was calling for him to open it and read its content.

 

jisung then remembers another thing, its about the meeting he is going to have with jaemin jeno and chaewon later, he now is surely aware that he asks the main question to chenle earlier due to his worry that he and seonho is going to see him battling a possible vampire. 

 

hunters rule is that whenever a bystander witnessed a battle between them and the creatures, the bystander must be neutralized, in other words, they need to be killed, and jisung doesn't wanna do that to anybody.

 

he just hope that if hitomi is really a vampire, she won't put up a though battle that would take much efforts and all of his powers, and willing to let herself be taken down.

 

who is he kidding, she probably won't, he remembers when he and jeno went to take down a group of ghouls and those ghouls refuses to surrender or lose to hunters, and they're the easiest types of creatures to kill. 

 

"is something bothering you?" seonho poked jisung who is sitting still on his seat, he shook his head slowly "i'm fine don't worry" 

 

"if it worries you, i'll be with chenle for the night, i have to practice the sheet music anyway, my mom would surely kills me if i play piano in the night" seonho gives jisung a sweet smile, jisung smiled back because eventhough he can't handle him, seonho is a friend he can count on. 

 

"thank you, wait where did chenle go?" jisung looked around the cafeteria, after seeing that the older chunese boy is not sitting on his previous spot and all of his stuffs are gone

 

"he left in a hurry, you were in your own world so i bid him goodbye" seonho said while organising the empty trays, picking up his bag "i'll see you later" the taler bid goodbye too, and jisung then left to the boys bathroom.

 

he can do this

 

_do not hesitate._

 

_do not back down._

 

_do not run away._

 

jisung's phone vibrated, its a massage from chenle talking about he was spacing out agaim, and did not notice he had left, jisung writes a simple cute apology text. 

 

another one is from jaemin, jaemin told jisung that chaewon that she made a rendezvous at one of the unused class on the third floor, she has aslo lured hitomi in, jisung nervousness kicked im again because if they were wrong, they had to deal with some headmaster business , and jisung obviously don't want to get in trouble.

 

jisung washes his face, he looked at the mirror and give himself some encouragement to himself, from serious ones to stupid jokes, he doesn't care as long it will calm him down.

 

afte he dries his hands, he accidentally bumped into some tan skinned boy,and made the boy dropped his phone on the way out, jisung quickly helps the boy out and gives him his phone back

 

"Apologies" jisung politely addresses his fault

 

"its cool" the boy said, walking into one of the toilet stalls not even giving jisung a look back. 

 

jisung don't wanna think much about it, he is just being clumsy, no need for a ruckus now, right? a simple mistake should not possibly upset someone that much. 

 

jisung then makes his way on the third floor, for a second he saw hitomi walking up the stairs while talking on a phone, but he is not sure, he could mistake it for another person, he took his phone out and texted both jaemin and jeno plus chaewon that he will be waiting for them judging by how all three of them stilll have remaining time on their period. 

 

× + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + ×

 

"jisung" chaewon patted jisung who is standing by the stairs, who has fallen asleep waiting for the rest of the others, jisung quickly bolts up from his slumber, chaewon laughing athe boy's shocked state, jisung rubbed his eyes and stretches his back, being sore after spending there for good hours and hours, he wonders if not one janitor, teachers or students wake him up. 

 

"where is jaemin and jeno?" jisung sleepily asked the pink haired girl, chaewon who has changed her school attire into regular ones pulled a bead from her pockets with one silver as one of its parts, the single silver bead looks bigger than the rest, jisung could see some cravings into the silver bead before he realizes the craving on the bead is the same on chenle's book. 

 

"they're upstairs already, with hitomi" chaewon says while activating her rune, weird patterns of markings started to appear on chaewon's hands alerting jisung, chaewon calmed the boy down saying its her abilities, she further explained that hunters tranformations could be diffrent once they access their true powers. 

 

jisung nodded at the explanation, he too activated his runes, the burning sensation on his ankles are back, he remains cool and collected not wanting chaewon to know that he is still unable to access his full ablities, it'd be such a good shame for jaemin and jeno to intoduce jisung to her to learn he is still a beginer class.

 

they walked through the second floor, and waste no time to explore around by going to the stairs leading to the third floor , where most of the rooms are dark and dull, the sun that is setting makes the whole are more eerie and not something very friendly, as if the walls are telling him and chaewon to turn back now while they still can.

 

"monsters don't fear darkness, they thrive in it" jisung mumbled a line from one of doyoung's books, monsters get more powerful when they dwell in the darkness, like a classic horror story tale, but this is real life, not from books or made up nonsense, if he is about to face one on its strongest state, he should be ready

 

"that is a very wise quote, but i'm sure all hunters knows about that" chaewon noted while leading the way through the endless halls of the floor, jisung is convinced they had been walking forever, but then chaewon hushed him, and signal him to hide his rune glow, jisung does as he been told to, he rolled up his socks hiding his rune, chaewon lead them both to a room.

 

there she is, The suspected girl, leaning against the window sitting down, smiling innocently, the smile makes jisung sick.

 

"Hi Chaewon, Jisung." hitomi cheerfully said, getting up from her chair

 

"jaemin and jeno paid me a visit too earlier, but they left" she gleefully informs them, and that already gave away her suspicion level, its like she wanted to be caught by them, hitomi twirl around the room, dancing like a carefree person. 

 

"where are they" jisung venomly but not with any signs of emotions, it could jeopardize the whole mission if she caught him trembling in anger.

 

"i said, they left" hitomi keeps twirling inside the room, the sun has fully set, then she stops before giggling at the current people infront of her

 

"chaewon, you're so kind to arrange a meeting with me" she uttered undoing her bun, her skin color decayed away, turning into a pale grey one, chaewon and jisung guarding themselves from any upcoming attack.

 

so it is true after all.

 

"You don't need to really, but i appreciate your efforts." her limbs started to grow, her legs extending up, making her taller, her back hunching with the sound of her bones re-arranging, the nails on her sharpening, and the creatures face finally makes into whole, no longer the japanese girl everyone knew, it was nightmarish.

 

 _ **"unfortunately, this is where i kill you all."**_   her voice changed so much, no longer the usual friendly one, it changed into a very bloodthirsty one, beast fangs are visible, wings growing out from the monster's back, this is a  _vampire._

 

"jisung, dodge!" chaewon blasted from her standing position, away from the vampire's swinging, jisung ducked down, the vampire lunged at him hurling him across the room, jisung went into his steady position and pulled daggers from his pcoket, he swiftly direct his throw at the creature, the vampire blocked it away with its wings laughing maniacally 

 

 _" **fool of a hunter, only silvers work"**_   the creature dashed through the walls, chaewon blasted her energy waves in order to stall the monster away, the vampire got lunched and thrown back to one of the rooms, it screeches loudly aiming its attacks at chaewon with its long hands, jisung seeing the impending attacks went over to the creature and kicked it right in the head.

 

chaewon then pulled out a silver sai blade, she pierced it through the vampire's back causing it to screeched out of pain, sending falling down to its knees, the markings on chaewon's hand then shinned, expanding beyond her skin, slidding into the limbs of the craeture then tied itself around the creatures ankles and wrists.

 

"hurry, take the sai and stab it trough the heart!" chaewon urgently orders, keeping the vampire under her lock, jisung jumped on the vampire's back pulling out the sai, he retracted to the ground and ready to impale the creature, as he was about to do it the rune on his ankle started to burn around his skin,  _not now please_ he pleaded as he dropped the sai and fell to his legs as the burning sensation was too much.

 

"jisung!" chaewon yelled out, her grip on the creature loosen and the thing flunged chaewon, landing her on top of a wardrobe, chaewon passes out from the impact, her rune stopped glowing and the markings dissapeeared, the vampire scoffed at the poor girl's unconscious body.

 

 ** _"the amount of powers a hunter could have...i am amazed by it."_** the vampire loomed over chaewon, caressing her cheeks before tossing her aside the room, jisung called her out to wake up but she remains still, not responding or doing anything _ **"as for you...how pathetic that a hunter cannot handle the price for your powers"**_  

 

the creature walked over to jisung and grabbed his chin, giggling, the other hand of the creature makenits way to jisung's neck, with a strong force  _ **"you are nothing but a disappointment child, its better off that the hunters does not acknowledge your existance at all, but i'll surely does"**_

 

jisung is losing his breathe every second, the vampire's hold on his neck was out of his durability, he tried to fight it off but the vampire barely loosen its grip around his neck, pressing it even harder and harder each second  _ **"stop fighting! its best to accept your fate now boy, and embarce death"**_

 

just as jisung is losing his vision, a burst through the door is heard, the vampire was shocked before the giant beast could give proper way to react, it got punched into another room, screaming in disbelief, jisung who is laying on the floor knows that the series of punching given to the creature is non other than jeno's energy punches.

 

jaemin helped jisung on his feet "are you okay?" jisung nods at the older's concern "where the hell you two been" jisung irritatedly asks only to be responded by  a giggle

 

"sorry, we got lost, i think she knew we were coming for her, she casted some short of spell, go get chaewon we'll handle this" jaemin then flew over to the creature, using his rune's full powers he blasted the vampire. 

 

jisung hurriedly goes to chaewon and tapped her cheeks and slapped her for a few times feeling guilty on doing so, after a few more taps and jaemin's destructive blasts, chaewon regained her senses and frantically activate her rune again "my god the fuck happened" she scans the room and watches jaemin and jeno beating up the vampire.

 

"where the fuck they been?!" she looks in shock and turns back to jisung wondering if he knew anything about it, jisung shurgged

 

"less talking, more kicking" he says helping chaewon to get up, chaewon summoned her markings again and hand jisung one of the sais he dropped "you can do it" she positively sure, before helping jeno and jaemin

 

jeno keeps punching the vampire over, the cretaure blocked both of his and jaemin attacks with it wings, jaemin who have adapted the situation aimed his blasts at its wing, jeno understands jaemin's tactics and quickly moved around the creature to latch on to its wings, forcefully pulling it apart, chaewon who sees an opening uses her silver bead, cutting it through the wings with her body.

 

 _ **"CURSE YOU HUNTERS, I SHALL BE BACK!"**_ vampire growled out, scrambling up from its fallen figure, the vampire tried to run away but chaewon catapulted her bead, marvelously hitting the creature with extreme impact, jisung quickly impaled the sai to the creatures leg trapping it in 

 

the vampire tries it best to escape, but jeno disjointed the creatures left shoulder with a powerful foot step, while jaemin incapacitated it other arms cutting it off by pulling it out effortlessly, the vampire finally gives in and laughed out loud again _ **"now what hunters, are you gonna kill me? make it quick"**_

 

"not so fast." chaewon stepped into the vampire's chest, with another sai on her hand "i need to know who do you work for" chaewon demanded to know, the vampire just continues it laugh  _ **"foolish foolish hunters.... you got a little rabbit in your circle of society"**_ the vampire mischievously joked.

 

chaewon gave jisung a look, jisung twisted the sai on the creature's leg causing it to scream really hard, almost like a howl, chaewon slapped the creature and repeated her question "WHO do you work for?" 

 

 _ **"i tell you a little secret ...somebody lets us in...."**_ the vampire giggles in a sinister manner, spitting into chaewon's face.

 

chaewon took a breathe and went near the dammed creature ears "my ancestors has kept this grounds safe from you beasts for 600 years, i will not let you all ruin it" she flatly said, stabbing the creature right in the heart with the sai, the vampire then gasped for air, it stayed still, not moving, the creature body slowly burns into ashes, perishing. 

 

"hold on.....she..she just said us??.." jisung stares at the burnt ashes, trying to understand what was the vampire reffering to, jaemin gave the younger a small pat on the shoulder "its another day to think, we need to clean this up and rest, ill report to doyoung tomorrow"

 

"he's right" jisung darted his eyes to chaewon who is cleaning herself from the dust "its better we think about it tomorrow, we need to clean up" she sighed, thinking about the level of damage they have done.

 

"how is this place still standing after all that blasts" jeno sit down and leaned to a wall, breathing heavily 

 

"simple, it has been casted a spell" chaewon joined in, sitting down while collecting her sais

 

"what kind of spell?" jisung sit crossed legged, checking over his rune and reddening ankle.

 

"protective barriers, soundproofs spells and diversion spells" chaewon tied her hair up and chanted a spell to fix the broken windows

 

"diversion spells...?" 

 

chaewon sighed again and uses her rune markings to help her fixing the place up "normal humans doesn't hear, feel, or see anything, meaning nobody heard us fighting our ass off here." 

 

jisung blinked, comprehending the information that has been given until he remembers one last thing

 

_chenle, seonho._

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"seonho, anything good? you been staring at your piano for minutes now" chenle voices out his worry, seonho has been sitting infront of the piano blankly staring at it for a few good  ~~hours~~ minutes, at first he thought the younger was playing around, but the fact that he didn't make any noise at all creeps him out.

 

"yeah i'm good" seonho answers, he looked up into the ceiling and blinked at it before getting himself off the music hall stage "i'll be back in a sec, wait up okay!" leaving the dumbfounded chenle alone with his violin. 

 

seonho roamed around the dark halls of the school, his feets guiding him into corners, halls and other halls he could not bother to notice, he just keeps going letting his body move wherever his feet is leading him into, seonho make a quick stop after he sees a smashing sound from the floor above, but he decide to just keep going.

 

it was leading him into the headmaster room.

 

seonho knocked on the door and let himself in, seeing the headmaster was working on his computer "yoo seonho? what are you doing in m office?" the headmaster stares at the boy surprised.

 

"no idea" seonho replied with little respect taking a seat facing the man, most people would me mortified being called by the man in his very well known brown blazer and icy looks.

 

"then you have no need to be in here, leave at once.'

 

"i have a question sir" seonho ignoring the man's words that has been said 

 

"i said leave youngman" the headmaster repeated, he fixes his necktie and tries to make the boy leave 

 

"did you hear something from upstairs? me and chenle are bothered by it" seonho advances, tapping his fingers on the table "do you have any idea?"

 

"enough." the man closed his laptop, he spun his chair around facing the wall getting up really slowly, reaching out for the glass of coffee he left on the desk behind him "you are messing with the wrong person"

 

"am i?" seonho challenges, he spotted a pair of scissors near the laptop. 

 

the headmaster grabbed a bat from the desk "yes" he turns around to give a blow to the boy, however in a split second seonho launched the scissors to the headmaster's neck, the man dropped his glass and bat, choking on its own blood while seonho looks over him

 

 _ **"h...how"**_   the choking man asked, his features changed, his skin had gone white, hair receeding exposing his horns at his forehead, a long tail showed up from his back

 

"i don't think a headmaster should've meet with one of its student  _too_ frequently" seonho simply answered, not surprised for a little seeing the man before him transforming.

 

 _ **"smart kid....very smart..."**_   the beast coughs and holds his neck trying to prevent more blood from flowing out  _ **"but it doesn't matter if we die...anyhting to have a hold of the book we are willing to do anything for our supreme ruler"**_ the thing laughs between chokes and dying breathes.

 

"sorry pal, this is not the stone ages, we have elections if you wanna be a ruler" seonho sarcastically said watching the thing slowly dies, it seemed to struggle even with its futile attempts. 

 

"here let me put you out of your misery" seonho kneeled down to pat the creature's head, his fingertips glowed, crushing the creature's head with his bare arms turning its body into dust.

 

seonho may get rid one of them on his own, but he wonders

 

_what book ?_

 

× + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + × + ×

 

doyoung is on his office, looking at his computer, petting the big brown cat he loves so much "i guess its time hm junnie?" doyoung whispered to himself 

 

_i am positive, this is not gonna work_

 

"thats called being negative, junnie" doyoung petted the cat again typing on his computer, looking at some profiles of famous business owners and investors.

 

_you are wagging a war against strong individuals dongyoung._

 

"they started it" he exited the page after writting down 12 names on a paper, before outting the cat down.

 

_but its not a reason to-_

 

"the boy is finally ready, the gods has contacted me and taeil, we must provide him with knowledge" doyoung turn off the lights, whistling the cat to come over.

 

_you're being irrational again._

 

"oh shush, you are being this doubtful beacuse  you are hungry i haven't feed you your dinner aren't you,  _renjun_?" doyoung smiled, carrying the cat with him.

 

_oh shut up._

 

doyoung grinned and places the cat infront of the foodbowl, filling it up with cat food, the cat meowed before eating the food.

 

"eat well junnie" 


End file.
